The Diary of Lily Evans
by DamnTheMan
Summary: On his birthday, Harry gets a most unsual gift...his mothers old diary. What he doesnt know is that the diary will bring him to the past, and he will see that not everything is what it seems.
1. One

"Welcome Harry!" Hermione said throwing her arms around him. Harry gratefully hugged her back and eased himself into the burrow. Ron stood behind Hermione, taller then when Harry last saw him. Ron held his hand out to shake with Harry.  
  
"Bloody hell, George? Or maybe Fred. . ." Harry said examining Ron. Ron began to laugh and shook his longer, red hair.  
  
"No Harry, its me. Ron." Hermione grinned and looked up at Ron.  
  
"He isn't lying Harry." They all began to laugh and Mrs. Weasley came running in.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry!" she cried out throwing her arms around him, much like Hermione. In the excitement of seeing his friends again, he forgot the fact that is was his birthday and that he had his suitcases for Hogwarts ready behind him.  
  
"Oh yes, well thank you for letting me spend the rest of the summer with you," Harry said when she let go of him. Ginny walked in and merely looked him over.  
  
"Hey," she said stiffly, then left. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and grabbed the trunks behind Harry.  
  
"Let me help you with these, oh ARTHUR!" She screamed trying to lift the heaving trunks. Mr. Weasley came running in.  
  
"What is it now? Oh SPELNDID! Harry's here! Did you bring me anything from your aunt and uncles house? Perhaps a copy of the muggle newspaper? Or maybe a . . ."  
  
"Arthur please, get the trunks and bring them to Ron's room for Harry. He's had a long trip, he needs to rest."  
  
"Actually it wasn't so hard. My uncle drove me practically up to the door," Harry said looking out the window. They could just see a little white speck which was the Dursely's car going towards the darkened woods.  
  
"What should we do first? Presents, cake, or partying?" Ron asked. He was taller, but only by a few inches. His deeper voice gave the impression he was much taller then he really was. Harry shrugged and went into the living room and sat in a big chair. The table in the middle of the room was stacked with presents.  
  
"All these for me?" he said eyeing them. Hermione sat down next to him.  
  
"Every last one of them."  
  
"Well I say presents first!" Harry said grinning at Ron. Ron gave him the thumbs up and tossed him a small square one wrapped in paper bag. When Harry opened it, it was just a white box with a red velvet bow on it. Harry took the bow off gently, it looked expensive. When he opened the box he closed the lid right away. "A snitch?" he asked wrapping the bow on it tightly, so it wouldn't fly out on accident.  
  
"Yup. Fred and George stole a few of them through out the year. They gave me a few and you won the game with that one our first year. Not only is it cool, it means something!" Ron said, glad his gift was practical. Hermione grabbed a large square one and dropped it in Harry's lap. It was wrapped in black with elves dancing on the paper. For a moment, he thought it was a huge box filled with good things, but when he opened it, he frowned. It was a book.  
  
"See this book, this is one of five original spell books that the warlock Van Houston the third used in Transylvania. I managed to get three of the five copies. Ron, you'll be getting one for Christmas. Aren't they the best?" Hermione said flipping through the papers. Harry smiled as he put the book aside then picked up the package from Mrs. Weasley. It was a sweater with Harry on the back and it was in a box filled with chocolate frogs. Dumbledor sent him a few rare cards from chocolate frogs. Hagrid sent him a unicorn hoof that he got himself. A few classmates sent him a few small things and Fred and George sent him a box of jokes that would last him a lifetime.  
  
"I think I'll be content," Harry said eating a grass flavored every flavor jellybean. Hermione put her chocolate frog down and leaned over the table and picked up a small box put into a deep purple velvet bag.  
  
"What's this?" she asked holding it up. Ron shrugged and took it from her.  
  
"I don't think it was here this morning."  
  
"I'm positive it wasn't," Hermione said taking it back.  
  
"Well, whose if from?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head, and then slid it across the table to Harry.  
  
"No name, no card, no nothing. There isn't even a string to the bag, you'd have to cut it open," Hermione said, unsure if Harry shook be tinkering with it.  
  
"Go on Harry, tear it open. Lets see what's inside." Ron edged Harry on. Harry started to but he heard a whisper in his ear, 'Open it alone . . .' the voice hissed, sending chills up and down his spine. Slowly, Harry put it back on the table.  
  
"Eh . . .maybe later. Cake anyone?" he asked. Ron shrugged and was the first one in the kitchen. Hermione and Harry stood staring at the gift.  
  
"Odd . . ." Hermione said placing her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Tell me about it. It's the kind of thing that Si-, the kind of thing that Sirius would do. . ." Harry said thinking of his late godfather. Hermione hugged Harry and led him into the kitchen.  
  
After cake, they went upstairs. Harry left everything downstairs. Everything except the gift that he was told to open alone. When he could hear Ron snoring, he knew it was safe to open it. For several minutes he sat there scratching at it in the dark, trying to find a secret zipper of some sort of opening. He then pulled a small thread by accident, which it slowly began to unravel.  
  
"Aha," he whispered to himself, then unraveled and untangled the whole thing. When he was done, all he had was a note, a small book, and a big ball of purple velvet threads. Harry tried to find his wand so he could see the note. When he found it, he lit the end of his wand with light. The first thing the note said to do was to tap the paper gently with the tip of his wand. Right upon his doing this, the wand went out and the words on the paper glowed. The first instructions were gone and there were new words in its place. Harry read them in a whisper.  
  
"Dear Harry. Thought you might like to know everything now that all your family is gone. I was planning on burning this the night I died, I knew the end was near but I didn't have time. Anyway, enjoy and don't let anything get you down. Love you and miss you Sirius." The note lit into a small fire and the note burned in his hands, leaving a pile of black charcoal on his blanket. Harry picked up the small book, which was covered with pink velvet and sterling silver lock on it. Tied to the lock with a ribbon was a small golden key. Harry picked it up and unlocked the lock, hoping it wasn't some sort of shrieking book Malfoy sent him as a joke. But instead of screaming, the book did nothing. Nothing at all. No tricks or anything.  
  
"Odd," Harry said turning to the first page. In big, bolded letters were the words; Lily Evan's Diary. Harry gasped. "My mom's diary?" He turned the page again and found the first entry. There was no date on it. Ron woke in his sleep and rolled over towards Harry.  
  
"Your moms on fire?" he asked. Ron was obviously half asleep and heard a few things that Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but she'll be fine. Go back to bed Ron," Harry whispered. Ron rolled over again.  
  
"Okay, good." Harry put the lock back on the book, but tied the key around his neck, just in case. He brushed the ashes off of the blanket and rolled over as well. Thought of his mom and dad, a happy couple in love came into his head . . .and sent him into a nice, easy sleep. 


	2. Two

The next morning when Harry woke up, he was alone in the room. Downstairs, he could hear everyone talking and eating. He was about to leave when he felt a cool sensation on his neck. It was the golden key to the diary. Instead of going downstairs, he crawled back into bed and picked the diary up off the floor. With shaking hands, he unlocked it. There was still no date on top of the page, but Harry didn't care. He began to read it in his head.  
  
'Dear Diary . . .James Potter has been pestering me for a date. Still. I honestly don't know when that boy is going to get a life. I truly want to be with Remus. He's so smart, witty and charming. But there is something about him that sets him back in life. Oh joy upon joys; James has entered the common room yet again. Brace yourself diary, he is going to nag your ear off,' Lily finished writing in her diary. Behind her, James and Sirius were laughing about some joke they pulled on Snape. James crossed his eyes and puffed his cheeks out, then burst into laugher.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"That was truly classic! To think we got him to do all that stuff, I didn't think it would work." Lily spun around and faced the two boys. Well, almost men.  
  
"You two are seventeen and still get a kick out of picking on poor Snape?" she asked locking up her diary. Sirius nodded and ran up the stairs to the dormitory. James sat on the couch across from Lily.  
  
"Well now Evans, when are you going to go to Hogesmade with me? I know you want to!" James said with a big grin.  
  
"Why I would rather hang myself then spend a perfectly good afternoon with you. Why don't you take Juliet Tanners with you, she likes you." Lily said moving to a chair by the fire. James let out a sigh and got up too.  
  
"But I don't like Juliet, I like you," James said pushing on Lily's nose. Lily angrily brushed his finger away.  
  
"I'm sorry James Potter, I don't feel that way about you. And you know that. For the best seven years you've asked me on a date and each time I've said no. What makes you think that I'll change my mind about you this time? Huh? What makes you think that?" Lily snapped, her eyes glowing. James shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Well we could still go together. Like, you could pretend you like me. Just once. Please," James got onto his knees and pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. James, you should honestly move on."  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily! Please. Make a saps dream come true," he said taking her hand. She looked him in the eye for a moment the nodded.  
  
"Fine. But after this you cant bother me anyone!" she said standing. James rose and was a few inches taller then her.  
  
"I promise I wont," he said, then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Ugh," Lily said disgusted as James ran off to the dormitory. When he was gone, she sat at the desk again and unlocked her diary. She furiously scribbled words onto the pages.  
  
'I agreed to go on a date with James Potter. That was probably wasn't a very good idea. Remus might get the idea I actually like James. Imagine me with James Potter. The very thought of it makes me sick diary. Even now I'm regretting even agreeing to make his one dream come true. Boy do I promise to never ever go out with him again. And if I do, James will be sorry because at that point I will hang myself in the bathroom and carve I hate James into my arm. Its getting late diary, I really must be getting to bed before I get sick. I truly feel disgusted," Harry finished reading aloud. He looked around. He was in Ron's bedroom. There was no sign of his mother or father. Had he imagined it? But it was almost as if he was there, years ago. It suddenly struck him. Sirius sent him a diary much like Tom Riddle's, with a few differences. Before he could move to the next entry, Ron and Hermione were at his door.  
  
"Hey, did you open your gift?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and Ron's face dropped.  
  
"I wanted to see it too. Well come on now, show it here," Ron said spraying the floor with bits of muffin, accidentally of course. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Just some stupid screaming book from someone. Probably Malfoy, its nothing," Harry said shoving the book under his pillow. Hermione advanced on him.  
  
"I didn't hear any screams, let me see what you go."  
  
"It's nothing," Harry snapped. If Hermione read it, would she be sucked back in time? It wasn't like they were her parents. Harry was surprised at how much his mother actually hated his father. He knew that they didn't like each other very much in the beginning but this was pure cold-hearted hate. 'Things will get better,' he thought to himself. Mrs. Weasley came up with a tray of food.  
  
"Ron said you were still in bed so I decided to bring you up some food. Now you two shoo, let Harry eat in peace. It's probably the first good night's sleep he's gotten in a while because of those muggles and whatnot," Mrs. Weasley said pushing Ron and Hermione out of the room. She poured him juice in a glass, and then went to leave.  
  
"Wait, Mrs. Weasley. You knew my parents, right?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and sat on Ron's bed.  
  
"I absolutely adored your mother. She was the prettiest girl in our grade and house, I envied her from afar. Plus James liked her, I can remember lurking around, following James and Sirius. I usually knew most of their schemes. And then one night I met Arthur in the common room. He was going after Lily. We became friends and always talked about those we sought after, and then we realized we were meant to be. We married shortly after school like your parents. Everyone happy together." That wasn't what Harry really wanted to hear.  
  
"Well, did my mom hate my dad? Like a lot?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head.  
  
"That I don't know. Of course after-, well. She soon learned to love him," she answered, and left quickly. Harry took a bite of toast and gazed upon the book.  
  
"Hmm," he hummed to himself. When he finished eating, he returned the tray and plates to Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione were already changed.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley," Hermione said counting her money.  
  
"Good. I need to pick up a few things," Harry said going back to his room to change. He saw the book lying down on the bed and he picked it up. "Better safe then sorry," he said shoving it at the bottom of his trunk.  
  
When they returned from Diagon Alley, Harry had forgotten all about the diary. In fact, the rest of the summer went by and Harry didn't open the diary again once. It probably would have stayed at the bottom of his Hogwarts trunks for years on end before he ever found it again. Thankfully while playing a game of hide his glasses, Ginny hide Harry's glasses at the bottom of his trunk the last day of summer. Once he gave up she told him where he could find his prize. Ron and Hermione were just getting their things in the car, ready for the day awaiting them. Harry reached down and felt the velvet. He slowly pulled it up and looked at it.  
  
"Harry, come on!" Hermione yelled to him. He put the book in his smaller trunk that he would take on the train. He locked up the big trunk and dragged it out to the car where Ron and Hermione were. They helped lift the trunk into the trunk.  
  
"Sixth year starts tomorrow," Hermione said staring at the trunks.  
  
"Yea. Everything will be different," Ron said. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Doubtful. Very doubtful," he said going back into the house. Ron shut the trunk and Hermione followed Harry into the house.  
  
"You never did show me that book of yours," she said clinging to his arm. Ron plopped himself in a chair and turned on the TV.  
  
"Come on then," Harry said taking Hermione by the arm. She sat on Ron's bed and looked around while Harry got the book out of his trunk. He sat next to her and pulled the string with the key on it off his neck and opened the book. Hermione read the cover.  
  
"Your mother's diary?" she asked confused. Harry nodded and turned the page.  
  
"Here. Start reading from here." Harry sat through the whole scene again. He could feel Hermione next to him, but he couldn't take his eyes off the scene, no matter what he did. Soon enough he was back in Ron's room. Hermione dropped the book and looked at Harry with a horror struck face.  
  
"Harry . . .who sent you this?" she asked concerned. Harry searched for the note, but remembered it burned up.  
  
"Um . . .Sirius." he said. Hermione gave him a stern look.  
  
"Come on now, who really sent it?" Harry knew he shouldn't have told her that.  
  
"OH Hermione, PLEASE! Does it really matter who sent it?" Harry asked, knowing it did to Hermione, the great.  
  
"Of course it does," she said. Ron walked in the room.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Hermione kicked the book under the bed Harry slept on.  
  
"Just talking about next year," Hermione lied. Harry nodded. Ron sat on the bed too.  
  
"Oh, I simply cannot wait!" he said with a smile. Harry and Hermione gave each other a look. They just had to tell him. 


	3. Three

"No one can be in the compartment with us if we are going to do this," Harry said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and bewitched the door to be locked. They locked Ron out and tested it. It was perfect. Hermione also bewitched the compartment to go dim and smell of cornbread and muffins.  
  
"I'm getting hungry," Ron complained. Hermione hushed him and urged Harry to take out the diary. He sighed and pulled it out of his small trunk and slipped the pink covered diary out of a red velvet bag he made with all his velvet birthday ribbons. Harry looked at the diary. Around his neck, he pulled out the key and unlocked the diary.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked, but Hermione elbowed him hard in the stomach to shut up. Harry opened the page and skipped the first entry and moved to the second full-paged one. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Today is the day I agreed to go on a date with James Potter. I have been dreading this all day and all week. What if he tries to kiss me or touch me or make a move on me! I don't think he's ever kissed a girl that one, I mean he hasn't dated anyone all these years of school. James says he will pick something out for me to wear; I have to be in his dormitory in ten minutes with half my wardrobe. I don't see what the big deal is; he is just going to be picking out one of my cloaks. Well I guess I can't write anymore, I have to pick out my best cloaks to bring to James. Oh you don't know how much I'm dreading this." Lily locked her diary and moved over to her trunk. She picked out her seven best cloaks. Her deep purple, light purple, midnight blue, emerald, ruby, black, and pale yellow cloaks to be exact. She gathered them in her hands and walked down the stairs then up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. James was already there, sitting in a chair facing the door. He smiled when he saw Lily.  
  
"Good, you came. For a minute there I thought you weren't going to show, I got scared!" Lily glanced at the cloak over looking the window. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"James, I'm two minutes early. You really are an impatient guy. I don't understand how you of all people could spend days working on a trick to perform on Snape, but you cant wait ten minutes for me." James nodded and got up.  
  
"Lay them out, I have to pick you a cloak!" he said. Lily grumbled as she spread the seven cloaks about on James and Sirius's beds. Right away picked out deep purple, pale yellow, and emerald. Lily gathered her other cloaks and watched James lay out the deep purple, pale yellow, and emerald. After a minute of careful consideration, he picked up the emerald.  
  
"The emerald one?" she asked. It was her very favorite cloak and all the girls knew that. But boy, if they saw Lily galloping around with James in Hogesmade in her favorite cloak, well they might think she actually liked him!  
  
"Yes, I love this one on you. You always wear it when you go reading by the lake." Lily looked at the pale yellow one. She could imagine it being her new favorite one. Lily took all the cloaks and made her way to the door.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight then," Lily said going down the stairs and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She threw her cloaks out onto her bed and picked up her diary.  
  
"Oh that James Potter! Of all the cloaks I brought, he had to pick my emerald one. I really am truly not looking forward to this night at all diary. At this rate, he'll be picking out my wedding dress next! There is no way I could marry a loaf like James Potter, no matter the circumstances. Please help me get through this night diary, I really just wish to die so I don't have to go through with it. I have to put my cloaks away, I'll tell you every thing that happened the minute I get home . . . I'll write the second we get back." Harry read. They were no longer in the girls tower at Hogwarts. They were back on the train. This time, he felt Ron and Hermione both at his side. He locked the diary and looked at Ron, who sat with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"What kind of diary is that?" he asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I really had no idea how much my mom actually hated my dad! I mean, I knew that they didn't like each other and all but how could they hate each other this much?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well . . .wait until you get past the Hogesmade trip, maybe after the trip your moms mind changes and everything will be happily ever after. Like it should be." Hermione said. She unlocked the compartment door and went off to get some treats.  
  
"That diary has got to be the work of dark wizards. It has to be!" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to say my mom was a dark wizard? I suppose next you'll be telling me she was the one who sent Voldemort after my father and me!" He said throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"No, but it is very strange." Ron looked very serious as he gazed at the diary in Harry's hands. Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well of course its very strange Ron! It takes us to the past and we see what my parents did in between diary entries. Don't you get it Ron? Its past strange, its abnormal!"  
  
"Can we move to the next entry?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"One entry a day is enough for me. It may not affect you, but it isn't exactly a picnic reading and seeing how much my mom hated my dad. If it were your parents you wouldn't even let me and Hermione see. . .and you know that!" Harry said flustered.  
  
"Whatever Harry. So when can we see the next entry?" Harry sighed. Ron just didn't get it. Before Ron could ask again, Hermione returned with an arm full of treats.  
  
"I got the treats!" She said with a smile. Ron grabbed a hand full of candy and placed it in his cloak. Hermione sat down next to Harry and divided up the candy between them. Ron looked over and made a face.  
  
"That's unfair, you guys get more." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lets see Ron, if you didn't grab a handful right away, then maybe you could have gotten a little more too!" Ron mimicked Hermione and opened a chocolate frog.  
  
"How much longer until we get to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, looking out the window. Hermione swallowed her jellybeans.  
  
"Another two hours the trolley witch said." Ron groaned. Harry leaned against the window and closed his eyes. Hermione got up and let Harry stretch all the way out. She sat next to Ron and threw all her candy to the ground. Ron looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Hermione knocked his candy out of his hands and leaned on him.  
  
"Going to sleep. You should too, you look tired," Hermione said trying to get comfortable. Ron groaned again and closed his eyes, he didn't have too much of a choice. 


	4. Four

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting ceremony to be over. So far, they had gained three Gryffindors. Ron yawned and rested his head on his hands. Hermione was whispering about the diary with Harry.  
  
"Don't you want to see what happened after their date?" she asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well of course, but why tonight? Why not tomorrow night or something?" Harry hissed back. Hermione moved closer to Harry.  
  
"Because I want to know, and Ron wants to know. Come on Harry, please oh please! This can be the last entry for a whole week if you want." Hermione begged. Harry gave in and agreed that night they would see the next entry. The sorting ceremony was over and Gryffindor earned three girls and five boys. One of the girls kept staring at Harry, which made Hermione laugh.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Ron complained. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"How on Earth can you be hungry Ron? When I woke up all the candy wrappers were empty!" Hermione said. Ron blushed and bowed his head.  
  
"Yeah well, I threw up and now I'm starving." Harry smirked and waited for the food to appear. He was starting to feel hungry.  
  
"Oi, I wonder who are new defense against the dark arts teacher is!" Neville said leaning over and looking at the group. Harry had forgotten they needed a new teacher. He tried to look at the main table, but Neville was blocking it with his head.  
  
"Me too, hopefully it wont be her again," Hermione said, thinking about last year's teacher. Neville shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, but they are sure going to get mad when they see Snape sitting in their seat. Well I actually don't blame him because some woman is sitting in his seat; she is more like a veela actually. Part veela if you had to ask me. Maybe that's why Snape gave her his seat," Neville babbled on about. Ron pushed him out of the way. Sure enough, Snape was sitting in the defense against dark arts teachers seat.  
  
"Neville, I think he is the new teacher," Ron said with a worried look on his face. Harry looked at the teacher in Snape's regular seat.  
  
"She must be our new potions teacher," he said. Hermione looked at the main table.  
  
"Hm. This should make for an interesting year," she said, and then looked at Draco. He was staring at the new teacher with his mouth wide open. She began to laugh. Ron looked at Draco too and broke into laughter so hard, he began to cry. Harry wiped his face.  
  
"What?" he asked, staring at his two best friends. Hermione covered her mouth and pointed at Draco. Harry turned to the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at the new potions teacher with his mouth wide open. Harry smiled.  
  
"I sure hope we actually have potions with the Slytherins!" Ron said. Harry nodded. He never thought he would be hoping for a class with the Slytherins. Normally, they were hoping they wouldn't. The feast began and they ate and ate. Ron and Hermione helped the new years to the tower and explained everything to them. Harry and Ginny walked down the hall behind the group.  
  
"This is going to be a hell of a year," Ginny said to Harry. They were defiantly going to be the last Gryffindors in the common room. The rest of the walk they didn't say anything. Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire, waiting for Harry. Ginny went up to the dormitory and Harry went to get his diary.  
  
"No need to mate, I got it for you already!" Ron said holding it up.  
  
"Don't go through my stuff," Harry said and sat in a chair. Hermione moved to the chair next to Harry and Ron sat next to the couch.  
  
"All right Harry, no one is around," Hermione said checking the room. Deep down, Harry didn't want to share with his best friends. Harry unlocked the diary and opened it. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
  
"I have just gotten back from my date with James and I must say diary, I am surprised at how good of a time I had. Maybe it's just the full moon, but he was enchanting and charming. We kissed a little and I'm supposed to be meeting him down by the fire to talk but I think he is looking for a little more than that. Too bad I'm not that keen of him diary. Personally, I think that he will just be a fling. He isn't very serious and can't take responsibility on things. He is a big kid, not a life mate. I know I would explain everything the moment I got back, but I have to go meet James (!!!). Never thought I would be this excited to see him diary, but I wont let him know it." Lily locked her faithful diary and loosely pulled her hair back. She was hoping James wasn't looking for anything more then a snogging session by the fire . . .because that was all he would be getting! Lily crept quietly down the stairs to the common room. It was empty, as usual. James wasn't even there yet. Lily sat on the couch and gazed into the fire.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come," a voice behind Lily said. She turned to see James standing there with his hands in his slacks; he decided to go robe less. Lily smiled and took off her cloak as well, showing her black dress.  
  
"Why wouldn't I come? I actually had a good time," Lily said. James face lit up and he hoped over the couch. Lily laughed at him.  
  
"Really? I thought you had a terrible time! When we got back, you went straight to the dormitory." Lily smiled warmly.  
  
"I just had something to do. But I honestly had a great time!"  
  
"Oh Lily, I've been waiting such a long time to hear you say such a thing . . .I knew if you gave me a chance you would like me!" Lily leaned in a kissed him.  
  
"How long have you been waiting for that?" James smiled with glee. Lily wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him. Very abruptly, the picture was gone and they were back in the common room of Hogwarts, minus Lily and James. Hermione blinked.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, Harry sat with the book shut in his lap.  
  
"I couldn't watch it, it might mess me up or something," he said. How many kids watched their parents make out? Not many, if any at all. Ron sat staring out the couch.  
  
"I wonder how many times that's happened." Hermione smiled and uncrossed her legs.  
  
"When can we see the next entry?" she asked. Harry shook his head as he locked the diary up.  
  
"Never. I'm done with it. I don't care to see anything else, all I know is my mom loved my dad in the end and that's all. Besides, I shouldn't have opened it to begin with. It probably is connected with black magic and my mom just didn't know it." Ron sighed heavily.  
  
"First real interesting thing we get our hands on and Harry here decides that it isn't a good idea! Bloody hell Harry, it's the past. We can only learn from the past." Harry shook his head and held the diary close.  
  
"Leave him alone Ron, he doesn't want to see anymore," Hermione snapped. Ron glanced at her.  
  
"Oh! You're only siding with him so you can maybe get a chance to read a few more entries in case Harry wants to find out a little more!"  
  
"You are so immature. If Harry doesn't want to share with anyone he doesn't have to! Its not even my life, why would I want to pry into his parents past? Huh? You're the nosey one; you snooped around his stuff until you found the damn thing! I said, no Ron, wait for Harry . . .but you just HAD to touch it!"  
  
"Please Hermione, you-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Harry said, almost shouting. "No one is going to see anything else from this diary and if I do decide to read more, it will be alone. Good night to you both!" Harry said storming up the steps. Hermione hit Ron.  
  
"Good job! Now's he mad!" Ron pulled Hermione out of her chair.  
  
"If you weren't such a suck up, then maybe he wouldn't be mad!" Hermione pulled his hair.  
  
"You are the one who told me where he kept it!" Ron said pushing Hermione to the ground. Hermione got up and stormed away much like Harry. Ron sat for a minute, then ran up the stairs the moment he saw a huge spider crawl across the floor. 


	5. Five

Harry glumly sat in the dormitory. Everyone was at dinner, preparing for the weekend while Harry stayed in bed. He stayed behind because he began to feel fluish, considering Neville and Seamus just contracted the virus, and didn't dare want to spend the weekend in the hospital wing.  
  
"Bloody winter," he whispered looking out the window. Snow began to fall even heavier, covering the grounds at a rapid pace. It was a Friday night and Harry didn't to seem to have much of a weekend left being in bed an all. He got up and opened his trunk, looking for some sweets but found his moms diary sitting on top of the clothes he wore to Hogwarts in the beginning of the year. Harry picked up the diary and held it in his hands. Well, Ron and Hermione were at dinner and he was kind of wondering what happened next. He climbed back into bed and opened the book to where he left off.  
  
"Dear diary, school will be ending soon. Yes, only three more months. OH, have I done something terrible. After our Hogesmade trip, James and I starting out kissing then ended up having sex. I have missed my period and Petunia (despite her hating me, she IS my sister) sent me a home pregnancy test . . .and I took it this morning. Oh, I'm pregnant! With James Potters baby! I've been crying all day, thank god we have no classes today. I have no one to tell, no one to turn to. I'll have to go up to James and tell him everything! He is going to pay for ruining my life. Amber Jade just told me James is looking for me, I better go see him. Mother-to-be (oh, it sounds horrid!) Lily." Lily snapped her diary shut and took a deep breath. She gathered up he cloak at the bottom and flew down the dormitory stairs. James was facing the stairs and smiled when he saw her. He ran over to her and embraced her.  
  
"I haven't seen you in days, I'm starting to get worried," he said hugging her. Lily grunted and hit him, making him jump away from her.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me again James Potter," Lily said pointing her finger. She felt like she was going to cry again. James reached his arms out, trying to touch her face but he kept a distance.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, lowering his voice, leading her to the couch. He gently had her sit down and sat down too, not too close to her. Lily looked up at him and burst back into tears. James looked around the common room for some help, but no one was around. When Lily calmed down and caught her breath, she wiper her eyes and look up at him with an angered expression.  
  
"You! It's all your fault!" Lily screamed throwing a punch at him. He leapt over the couch, taking a defense stance.  
  
"Now, Lily, please. Lets not be harsh. What exactly is my fault? Because I'm positive I haven't done anything to ruin your life, now have I?" he said, with a laugh. Lily climbed over the couch and faced James.  
  
"And I'm positive you have!" she snapped. James face dropped and he put his arms down.  
  
"Really Lil, what have I done?" Lily sighed and sat down in a big chair.  
  
"I'm pregnant." James began to laugh and Lily shot a look at him. Right away, he stopped and walked over to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said. Lily snarled at him and jumped up.  
  
"I MEAN IM CARRYING YOUR CHILD JAMES POTTER! YOUR SPERM PLANTED ITSELF IN AN EGG. I. AM. PREGNANT!" Lily screamed. James looked around the room and smirked.  
  
"I'm going to be a father!" he said with a smile. Lily grunted.  
  
"Yes, lets celebrate. Okay James, your life isn't ruined . . .its mine that is! I can't believe you. Dancing around, HAPPY you're going to be a father. Well, actually you aren't. I'm going to keep you away from this baby," Lily said, moving away from James, holding her stomach. James plopped himself down on the couch.  
  
"Then who is going to support you and the baby? You think you can do it all yourself, don't you?" Lily shrugged, sitting next to James.  
  
"I guess I can't really support a baby myself, cant I?" James kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"No, you can't, so I'm going to help you. Will you marry me Lily Evans?" James said, sliding off the couch, going on one knee. Lily looked around the room, and against her wishes, nodded.  
  
"Alright, but don't tell anyone, we'll get married when school is over. I can't believe this," Lily said scratching her head. James smiled and walked away. Lily rushed back up the stairs. Only Amber Jade sat in the common room as Lily whipped out her diary.  
  
"I am going to be Mrs. James Potter in less then four months. I told him about the baby, the stupid git is actually EXCITED about it. Now, he isn't the one who will have to carry it around for nine months, is he? I hate James Potter, I hate being at Hogwarts, I hate my life and I most certainly hate this baby. I shouldn't have told James, I should have just given birth at home and thrown the baby away. Too late now. I'm so torn up on the inside . . .I had so much to live for. I must be getting to bed now, I'm sleeping for two. Oh, how much do I want to just shove a coat hanger up me and drag the tiny fetus out. Now I'm talking crazy. Sincerely, soon to be Mrs. James Potter (Kill me god)" Harry dropped the diary. He was a mistake. Nothing but an itty-bitty mistake. His mother never really wanted him. Ron burst into the common room humming.  
  
"Oi mate, feeling any better?" Ron said dropping some rolls onto Harry's bed. Harry stared at the book, white as a ghost. Ron gasped and flopped down next to Harry. "You read it? What happens next?" Ron said going for the diary. Out of nowhere, Harry's hand flew down and snatched the book up.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing happens," Harry said drawing the diary close up to his chest. Ron shook his head and went for it again.  
  
"No. Something happened. It's okay, I'm your best friend." Harry slapped Ron's hand and looked up at him.  
  
"You really want to know what happens?" Harry asked. Ron looked away, and then nodded his head. Harry chucked the diary at him.  
  
"HERE THEN! Okay, I'll give you a brief overview. I, Harry Potter, was a MISTAKE! My parents didn't marry out of love, they married because they were stupid and my mom got pregnant. She didn't even want me, she wanted to give birth to me and just throw me out. Oh, and I ruined her life and so did my dad. He wanted me but my mom didn't. Are you happy now Ron? Are you happy that you know I'm not even supposed to be here?" Harry screamed jumping out of the bed. He walked over to the window and touched the glass. "I was a mistake," he said again. He heard a gasp behind him.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Ron! Didn't I tell you to leave things be?" It was Hermione. Now she knew everything. Harry turned around, a little calmer.  
  
"Look, just you two leave. This is way to much of a shock," Harry said trying to usher them out. As Harry got closer to the door, he could see Hermione was not alone. Dean, Neville and Seamus stood behind her, looking like they were trying to sneak away. Harry turned red and slammed the door. It was going to be a long winter break. 


End file.
